


Gentle Reminders Are Worth Living For

by Le_Roi_Ecureuil



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake just needs a hug, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, Sad Bees, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Roi_Ecureuil/pseuds/Le_Roi_Ecureuil
Summary: Haunted by the thoughts that plague a guilty mind, Blake feels faced with only one option. Until a certain someone comes swooping in and reminding her there's another way.





	Gentle Reminders Are Worth Living For

Sometimes the only way to truly find out if you're alive is by dying a little. Which is why I looked down at the bottom of this cliff where I found myself standing. The vicious waves were crashing over rocks that jutted from the water like jaws. Just one movement would be all-consuming. My feline ears rested against the back of my skull and my eyes slid closed. I was so tired of trying to make a difference and nothing happening. Or to pour so much into something only to receive minimal to no outcome. 

A breath escaped my lips. Well, that's not exactly right. It was more like a sigh of longing, but not quite that either. My eyes opened again and I looked at what could most certainly be the end of me. I spread my arms and leaned forward, the weight of my sins choosing to finally fly free from my body.

"Blake!" a voice screamed at me. Something, no scratch that, someone tackled me and I hit the ground with a groan. All of my regrets flew back with an additional guilt that was crushing. Tears filled my eyes. Why?

Lilac eyes looked me up and down with an expression that could only be labelled as concern. "What were you thinking? You could've been killed!" she shouted at me.

I began to shake and cry silently. My head tossed from side to side and I wanted to run as fast as my legs could carry me. But I couldn't move. I was wondering how I could even breathe. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," was the only thing to escape my lips. My eyes were clenched shut, not daring to look at the beautiful girl before me. I repeated my words over and over, sounding like a broken record.

Warm arms encompassed me and I was moved into a more comfortable position. It made me feel sick. A soothing voice was mumbling something near my ear, my human one, but I couldn't focus on what it was saying. My name was called several more times. The pressure of a hand under my chin made me look up and open my eyes. Those same lilac looked just as confused, scared and concerned as before. They should've been filled with fury and cold satisfaction. I wish they were.

Memories of brown eyes glaring at me filled my head. Warm words spoken hollowly and accompanied by an icy stare that wanted, no demanded, only complacency. The trembling in my shoulders only intensified. I shook my head and allowed apologies to continue falling from my lips.

Then a pair of warm lips settled on mine and the world ignited. Instinctively, my mouth dropped open and hers responded in kind. I stole sips of air and we'd fall apart only to fall back in. And then we were both crying and holding each other as tightly as humanely possible. Words stopped holding meaning for a little bit and until we calmed down it was just sensation. 

"It's okay, Blake. I'm here now, you're gonna be okay," she promised weakly, like she didn't believe it herself.

I buried myself in her shoulder and breathed in the scent of gunpowder and citrus. Something about it was soothing and it eased the wild tremor that ran through my shoulders intermittently. "Not your fault," I tried to explain, desperate for her to understand. It was just all too much at once and I couldn't quite compose myself. But I was so far beyond caring that I lost all semblance of the control I usually have at disposal.

"Shh," she soothed. Her hand was rubbing between my shoulder blades, further working to relax me. My cat ears flicked to the sound of her voice and I let out a shuddering sigh. "That's it, relax, Blake."

We stayed like that for what could've been the better part of an hour. Then came the inevitable question. "What happened, Blake?" 

"I don't know. I've just been, it's just been so much lately and I- and I didn't know what else to do. It just seemed so much easier than just going through the motions like I've been doing," I babbled, feeling my cat ears flatten again. Her arms were so grounding, everything about her made me feel so safe in this moment. I'd never felt guiltier in my life. 

When I tried averting her gaze, she made a dissatisfied hum. "Blake, how long has this been going on?" she asked tenderly. Her metal hand brushed the hair away from my face and I looked at it feeling a hard ball form in my throat. She seemed to understand that. "I told you it wasn't your fault. It's not mine either, it's Adam's. Blake, you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened or it'll destroy you."

"But if I hadn't cried out then you wouldn't have found me. You would've been safe," I tried to protest.

She didn't even stiffen, just kept holding me like I was something precious. "I'd rather lose a stupid arm than even imagine a life without you in it," she promised. "I love you. You not being in my life cuts deeper than any blade, Blake."

I nodded and nuzzled closer to the constant warmth she radiated. "I love you, Yang," I replied, feeling rather than seeing her smile. 

Only after my admittance did she scoop me up, eliciting a yelp. And then we were both laughing and I couldn't deny the warmth and comfort that settled in my chest. After all, I mused as she took us home, what better way to drive away darkness than with a little bit of sunlight?


End file.
